Life is only starting
by SeaShinobi
Summary: Ranmaru's finally moving out of his old home , for good. What happens when Reiji wants to move in too ? ReijixRanmaru Rated T just in case. Also , I don't own Uta No Prince-sama :(
1. The beginning of the beginning

This was it. The proper start of his bachelor life. Even though his life could also be considere the life of a succesful idol , he didn't want to think about that. Even if he had already lived i a few places , this was the first time emptying his room back at his folk's home and saying goodbye.  
*** * ***  
Ranmaru Kurosaki decided he'd take his laptop with him to his favourite coffee shope ,which also happened to be the most relaxing place on earth for him. There he'd order a cappuccino and a couple of neko-cupcakes (his secret pleasure) , sit down where he usually sits in the right corner of the place and he'd start browsing , looking for a new home.  
Sounding slightly excited he whispered to himself while placing his laptop down :  
_''Let's do this.''_  
*** * ***  
After a few decent sites , several pages visited and a few wrong clicks Ranmaru found a few apartments that looked good.  
One was pretty small , 1 bedroom, 1 bathroom , kitchen and living room , which looked cozy enough m but there was a club nearby which only played crappy music so he crossed that one off his list.  
Another one was a place which had a bathroom fit for kings , a beautiful kitchen but just one other room which served as both bedroom and living room , and he thought that could become a problem later on. So that was a no.  
Then there was this large apartment ; 2 bedrooms + living room ; bathroom and kitchen , everything furnished pretty nicely , in a nice , quiet neighbourhood . That place seemed just right. It was a bit pricier than it should have been for a place like that , but that really didn't matter.  
*** * ***  
He smiled trimphantly. As he was doing so , he felt a hand on his shoulder, squeezing him slightly in a friendly way , as if to say hello. Then he heard a very or maybe too familiar voice :  
''Oooh ! Ran-Ran ! That place is a beauty !''  
Ah , that's right ! Reiji was the one who first told Ranmaru about this coffe shop. He liked it too , it was normal for him to be there (Unless Reiji turned into a creepy stalker).  
*** * ***  
Later, after Ranmaru explained what he was doing , and after Reiji ordered a latte and teased his friend about the neko-cupcakes , there was a short moment of silce , followed by:  
''Uh..Ran-Ran ?''  
Raising a brow at the shyness in Reiji's voice , Ranmaru quickly nodded and simply said '' Yes?''  
''Well , hehe , you see , I'm actually looking for a new place too ! So I was wondering if-''  
''No''  
''But Ran-Raaaaan ! Pleaseeee ! ''  
''No! This is going to be my first house ! ''  
''But , it's got 2 bedrooms ! Did I mentioned that my crazy landlady tries to rape me everytime she sees me ? ''  
''Gimme a break'' Ranmaru tried not to chuckle  
''I mean it ! Plus , I can do things you can't !''  
''For example ?''  
''Cook.''  
''Sandwiches don't count.''  
''Pfft , yeah ,yeah. Anything else ?''  
''Clean'' Reiji proudly said.  
Well... he did have a point. Ranmaru usually had his mother , and when he was off somewhere there was roomservice or a maid.  
''Will you pay half of the rent ?'' was Ran-Ran's final question of the day , to which Reiji responded with a wink and a smile.  
*** * ***  
The first few weeks were a bit hard to adjust to.  
Ranmaru told Raiji that he must follow 3 simples rules :  
_ entering his room (unless it's cleaning day)_  
_2. No noise before 12pm _  
_3. No entering his room._  
Reiji said yes , but as expected , he didn't repect rules 1 and .  
_Week 1_  
Day 2 _7:46am_ : *door bursts open* GOOD MORNING RAN-RANNNN !  
Day 4 _11:03 am_ : Ran-Raaan ! TIME FOR YOGA !  
Day 6 **02:22am** : Ran-Ran who played Tommy in Goodfellas , I forgot his name ...

_Week 2_  
Day 1 _9:01am_ : Ran-Raaan ! What would you like for breakfast ! I can'd decide !  
Day 2 _3:30pm_ : ***Ranmaru bathing* * door bursts open*** Ran-Ran ! Have you seen my yellow tie?

At first it was annoying but Ranmaru thought he should've expected all that , since it was Reiji he moved in with. But soon enough , he got used to him as a roommate and life was great.  
From time to time they'd go out (together and separately) , idol business , concerts and events. Reiji handled the cooking and cleaning. They even had _''Movie-night''_ on Friday.  
*** * ***  
Five months had passed since Kotobuki Reiji and Kurosaki Ranmaru started living together.  
One day , Reiji came from work around dinner time , carrying a pizza-box and told Ranmaru he had an announcement to make  
''I'm going away for 2 months*  
Ranmaru almost dropped his slice of pizza. It wasn't because Reiji sad he's leaving, it was because of the serious tone in Reiji's usually jolly voice. But that didn't last for long , since Reiji continued his announcement hapily :  
''Tokiya-kun , Otoya-kun and I are going to tour around Japan ! ''  
''When are you leaving ?''  
''In 3 days. I'll cook tons of food for you and I'll leave it in the freezer , you can just heat it up when you're hungry. And I'll make the house spotless, but I'm afraid you might have to do a tiny bit of cleaning on your own, if you really feel lost , you should google '_'the basics of cleaning for dummies'_' , I'm sure you'll find something.'' a smiling Reiji explained


	2. The beginning for them

_''7 weeks and he's back'_' a grumpy Ranmaru mumbled to himself before getting out of bed.  
It was lonely and boring without Reiji around. Ranmaru had very litle work to do and he had already done half of it.  
''I think I'll pay Ai a visit.''  
A few hours later Ranmaru was seated in front of Ai. Ai was typing away on his PC and our Ran-Ran was spilling his sorrows.  
''I've got no idea why I feel like this..Time goes by slowly , fun doesn't even seem to exist, even music can't really help.  
''Sounds to me like you're in love.''Ai said , sounding as uninterested as a normal teenage boy would.  
''Can you even fall in love ? Is it like a system upgrade or something ?''  
I sighed ''I think I can...I think I'm in love right now.''  
''Oh?'' Ranmaru sounded a tiny bit interested.  
''When I went to an event in the UK I met this girl , **_Alison_**. At first I thought_ her and her friend_ were just usual fangirls , but we've gone out on a date on my last day there. And we kissed. And she almost fainted , but then she said she was sorry and I found it amusing. We've been talking on the internet ever since. I think I love her. I'm trying to work up the courage to invite her here right now. But what I'm surprised about'' Ai quickly changed the subject ''is that you didn't protest when I said you sound like you're in love with Reiji''  
''Wha' ? Weren't you joking ?''  
''No such thing''  
''That's crazy! As if I'd ever fall for that crazy , oh-so-happy freak.''  
''Really ?'' Ai asked , sounding as curious as it was possible while talking to his girlfriend , or crush , or whatever.  
With a sigh Ranmaru finally said ;  
''No. I do think I love the bastard. But...He's a guy.''  
'That doesn't matter when it comes to love.''  
Ranmaru nodded.  
''Should I tell him ?''  
''That's up to you.''  
''Right...I think I'm leaving now. Good luck with umm *scratches head * _Alison_ !'' he told Ai grinning , right before he left.

*** * ***  
_''Tomorrow''_  
Ranmaru's favourite (even though he'd never admit ) activity for the past 7 weeks was imagining different ways to confess to now , when they were just one day apart , he forgot everything he had planned.  
In the end he decided he'd just go with the flow and see what happens.  
*** * ***  
It was _11:23pm_ when the entrance door opened. From there Ranmaru heard a yelling whisper of :''Ran-Ran , I'm home. Are you asleeeeeeep ?''  
To which he replied , while walking to the door  
''Of course not. Gimme your luggage.''  
Several moments later they were both on the sofa .  
''How did things go while I was gone ?''  
''Fine'' Ranmaru wanted to ask Reiji about the tour but was too nervous to do so. He just said :  
''Reiji...I don't know if I can do it quickly but ...I'll try. So please don't say anything untill I finish.''  
Reiji smiled and nodded  
''I..._uh_...These past..._.No_...Truth is..._Fuck_! ...I...'' many mintues passed and seeing that Reiji looked puzzled Ranmaru tried again gritting his teeth  
''I'm in love with you.''  
Even though it sounded a bit muffled , Reiji understood and threw himself in Ranmaru's arms  
''_Yay~_ ! You know...I'm also in love with you Ran-Ran '' he whispered , with a very loving tone that left Ranmaru feeling warm.  
They sat there, kissing each other for a long , long time , then Reiji quickly said :  
''I wanted to confess to you too ...Oh and I actually bought lube , it's in the green bag.''  
Blushing , all Ranmaru could say was  
**_''Y-you idiot ! ''_**

* * *

Hey :) Thanks for reading ^_^ I hope you liked it and that you had as much fun reading it as I had writing it , now lemme clear some things up

The neko-cupcakes in ch.1 = Ranmaru is a cat person (check the wiki ;) )

Alison = My awesome Sempai/friend/ soul-sister who happens to have a major thing for Ai.

Alison's friend = in case you couldn't figure it out , it's me .

Thanks again , and if you could _, review this pwease ^.^ _


End file.
